


And I'm Not Coming Home

by Jamie_Allegro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: <-Of OCs, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith's Past, Keith's thoughts when he was about to die, Thoughts from end of season four, barely mentioned, like one sentence, not explicitly stated, of OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Allegro/pseuds/Jamie_Allegro
Summary: Keith's thoughts from his kamikaze Moment in season four. Keith's life story before Voltron. (3rd person limited pov)





	And I'm Not Coming Home

What did Keith Kogane think about? In those few seconds before what seemed like a certain death to him. Well people generally think about there lives don't they?

 

Keith Kogane was born in a small house in the middle of the desert. He had no recollection of his mom and when he was six his dad collapsed and didn't get back up.

Keith walked into town, he walked for almost three days. He tottered into the police station exhausted and emotionally broken already, broken at the age of six.

The first home he stayed in was alright. The room was pretty cold and Keith never really learned how to get along with other children. But it was safe. The mother there didn't know how to deal with him so he was neglected a lot until a girl who was about fourteen at the time took him under her wing. Her name was Angel and she was anything but. Her green hair and snakebites made sure you knew that. She taught Keith self defense. She would say. "Every kid into the system needs to know self defense, just because you are in a good home now doesn't mean you always will be, you never know where you are going next."

Keith and her were pretty close. That was the home he stayed at for the longest time. He was there untilhe was 8. That's when Angel was moved. He was moved six weeks later. Disciplinary reasons.

The next home was pretty bad. The man would lose his temper sometimes and choke a kid to "discipline" them. Not just that but he had his eye on a couple of the girls. They were probably 7 and 10, sisters, beautiful blond little things.Keith taught all the little kids midnight self defense classes. Eventually the older kids joined too. It wasn't enough to save Cleo and April though. Those were their names. Keith often wondered what became of them. They were all moved after the "incident", that's what they called it. Keith grew up in a series of okay and bad homes. He always taught self defense and even though he never befriended any of them he always took care of his foster siblings.

When he was 13 he was living in a home in a bad part of town. Keith had a job.Babysitting for two little girls. He was pretty good with children actually. He even learned how to do cornrows for them. He loved those girls. Plus they lived in a much nicer part of town.

One of his foster brothers came home and wandered into their room. He was beaten all to hell. He was about Keith's age.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Jacob had a problem. He bought weed of this kid and sold it. Or he tried. Funny story, the kid he bought it off of, other people just bought it from him, leaving no one for Jacob to sell to. So Jacob couldn't pay the kid back. 

Keith wordlessly reached between his bed and the wall and pulled out a wad of cash tossing it to Jacob.

"Go pay your debt before this become a problem"

Jacob came back two hours later in even worse shape.

"He took all the money, way more then I owed, and umm, knocked me around a bit so I'd 'never forget to pay my due again'"

Keith stood up and walked to the door. 

Keith always took care of his foster siblings, even if he didn't like them or they made poor choices.

He found the kid under a bridge, he usually hung out there.Lucky, he was alone.Keith was in the middle of beating the shit it if him when he heard someone run up behind him. Strong hand groves his arms and pulled him back and try as he might he couldn't get loose.

"What the hell is your problem kid? Calm down" The voice practically growled

"Tell your buddy to lay off my foster brother then!" Keith spat.

"He isn't my buddy. Don't even know the kid just heard fighting"

'The kid' finally regained he feet and shouted out a:

"You're dead Kogane" before running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Shiro let go of Keith's arms.

"What's your name kid?"

Shiro introduced himself and listened to Keith's reason for everything. Shiro took Keith under his wing after that. Helped him keep his grades up. Taught him how to fly. Helped him apply for the Garrison. Become the brother Keith never had.

Once at the Garrison, Keith excelled. He was easily the best pilot and he didn't really need friends, he had Shiro, not to mention he was Iversons favorite. Then Shiro left. He was coming back though.

Until he wasn't.

Within a month Keith had punched Iverson right in the fucking face and been kicked out.

Keith found out that that little house he grew up in was real close by, still there, still empty.

He was searching for something? Being pulled. Then the radio transmissions he had been monitoring paid off. Shiro.

Then the others and Blue and the castle, the Alteans, the Galra, the War.

So here he was. He left as an obsolete member of the team and now he would die to save them. He wasn't sorry. Because Voltron, _that_ was his family. For them. He would give his life. 

And then. . .


End file.
